Locos por deducciones
by AnimeLG
Summary: Shinichi ha vuelto con nuevos casos pero...aparecen nuevos asesinos que podrían tener algo que ver con la organización de los hombres de negro ¿sera capaz shinichi de atraparlos o sera atrapado por el amor? Shinichi x Hattori yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas y si te gusta adelante. lo se mal sumary y es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía un mes que Haibara le había dado un prototipo de la cura del veneo de los hombre de negro y había vuelto a se Shinichi Kudo, el detective más famoso de Japón. Cuando le dijo a Ran que había vuelto esta le hizo una llave de karate mientras le decía lo mucho que se había preocupado por él. Como había faltado más de 2 meses a clases tuvo que recuperar esas clases y examenes en 1 semana aunque no supuso mucho para shinichi es verdad que después de esa semana estaba agotado. También si ayudaba en algún caso le pedía al inspector Megure que nilo mencionara ya que si la organización lo descubría podrían atacar a todos sus seres queridos. Bueno situemonos en el presente...

Shinichi Kudo y Ran volvían de la escuela se encontraron a Heiji Hattori por el camino.

Heiji-Oe Kudo! Cuanto tiempo!-gritó como siempre el detective del este-

Shinichi- C-cuanto tiempo...- dijo un poco nervioso-

Ran-hola heiji,que raro...¿Kazua no está contigo?-lo miró es¡xtrañada-

Heiji-Esa pesada dijo que iba a visitar a una amiga yme dijo que la esperase por aquí...- dice y pone una mano sobre el hombro de shinichi- ytu kudo? que haces por aquí?- dijo sonriendole-

Shinichi-Estabamos volviendo de la escuela-dijo desviando la mirada-

En eso llega Kazuha.

Kazuha-Heijiiiiiiiiiiii! TE DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAS!-gritó justo a su lado-

Heiji-CALLATE PESADA! TE ESTABA ESPERANDO POR SI NO LO HABÍAS NOTADO!- gritó aun más fuerte-

Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando y susurrando.

¿Quién es ese?...¿Qué le estará haciendo a esa pobre chica?...¿Será uno de esos acosadores?...¡Mami,mami mira es el lobo que persigue a caperucita!

La cara de Heiji en ese momento era todo un poema.

Shinichi, Pero ahora que he hecho para merecer esto..., pensó y se dio una palmada en la cara. Empezó a arrastrar a su amigo cuando vio que este se había quedado petrificado por la vergüenza pero a los 10 segundos se recupero y ya estaba volviendo a pelear con kazuha.

Cuando iban caminando por una calle muy poco transitada una nota cayó en manos de kudo y decía...

Para mi querido detective, hoy robare el ojo de la serpiente, si te crees capaz intenta atraparme.

Kaito Kid.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Subire el segundo cuando acaben los exámenes o cuando me de la gana.


	2. Chapter 2

Heiji-Itaiiiiiii!-dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de las chicas- Oe Kudo que es eso?- preguntó curioso-

Shinichi-Es una nota de kaito kid- dijo entregandosela- va a robar esta noche- dijo mientras se ponia a su lado para comprobar que la nota no tuviese algún mensaje secreto-

Kazuha y Ran- ¡¿DE QUIÉN?!-dijeron al unisono mientras le arrebataban la carta a los detectives-

Heiji-¡¿PERO QUÉ OS CREÉIS QUE HACEIS?!- gritó lo más alto que pudo-

Shinichi solamente suspiro mientras veía a su mejor amigo intentar quitarle la carta a sus dos acompañantes, lo cual fue muy tonto ya que una de ellas es la campeona nacional de kárate de Japón.

Heiji- Me duele...- dijo mientras caminaba con shinichi que le había pedido POR FAVOR la carta a Ran (algo que el impulsivo de Heiji no pensó)-

Shinichi-Eso te pasa por tonto-dijo mientras miraba a las chicas caminar a unos pasos más atrás de ellos- ¿Y dónde os estais quedando?-

Heiji- Ah eso,¿sabes el hotel super fino que hay a las afueras de Tokyo?-

Shinichi- Si... ya me he quedado ahi varias veces- dice restandole importancia-

Heiji- Es un sitio muy aburrido...¡Ya sé!- dijo mientras se ponía delante de kudo- ¿me podría quedar en tu casa?-

Shinichi-¿Q-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijo mientras escondía su sonrojo-

Las chicas se detuvieron al oir a shinichi y se acercaron a ellos.

Ran-¿Qué pasa Shinichi?-preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo de la infancia un poco preocupada-

Kazuha-¿Qué le hiciste a shinichi baka?- dijo mientras le daba un golpe-

Heiji-Yo solo le pregunté si puedo quedarme en su casa...¿Puedo?- lo miró con esos ojitos de cachorritoa los que kudo no se pudo resistir-

Shinichi- Bueno...s-si te puedes quedar...¿P-pero tu padre te dejará?-

Kazuha- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES IDIOTA?!-mira a heiji- A TU PADRE LE COSTÓ UNA PASTA RESERVAR EN ESE HOTEL,¡¿Y TÚ AHORA QUIERES TIRAR ESE DINERO POR LA BORDA?!-

Heiji-NO SEAS PESADA YA TE DIJE QUE LE REGALARON ESAS HABITACIONES A MI PADRE-

Kazuha-PE...-

Shinichi y Ran se alejaron un poco de ellos ya que llamaban un "poco" la atención. Al llegar a un cruce Ran y Kazuha se despidieron la segunda golpeando por enécima vez al tonto de hattori por desaprobechar el hotel bla bla bla...

Heiji-Oe kudo-

Shinichi-¿Hm?-

Heiji-¿Vas a ir al robo?-preguntó ¿celoso?-

Shinichi- Si, ¿quiéres acompañarme?-preguntó mientras se detenía en frente de su casa-

Heiji-¡Pues claro!-dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo-¿quién si no te va a proteger de ese ladrón?-

Shinichi-Pues tu no-dijo mientras abría la verja de su casa indicandole a heiji que entrase-

Heiji-no seas malo kudo-dijo siguiendolo-tu casa es bastante grande-

Shinichi-bueno pues...adelante-dijo mientras abría la puerta-

Heiji- con permiso-

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo,espero que os gustase y nos vemos en el próximo._


End file.
